I have found that the local graft-versus-host reaction induced in the kidneys of F subscript 1 hybrid rats by parental lymphoid cells provided an instructive model system with which to study the mechanism of foreign tissue destruction by immunologically active mononuclear cell infiltrates. My aim, now, it to pursue this work further with the hope that this type of reaction can be better understood and placed in context with more classical forms of the immune response.